


First Kiss?

by tsukkisbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Hidden relationsip, Kissing, M/M, Shy Osamu, idk what this is, sorry i put the wrong tag at he beginning lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisbb/pseuds/tsukkisbb
Summary: Suna Rintarou was an observer for the Inarizaki Volleyball club, and in real life too.Miya Osamu was just the quiet kid who always followed behind AtsumuAfter countless tries, Suna finally got Osamu to break his shell and started talking to him.The boys quickly found themselves developing into a relationship.Osamu was worried, because they hadn't kiss yet, and well, he didn't know how to kiss. Is that embarrassing?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Osasuna - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	First Kiss?

Suna Rintarou was always known as the observer in the group. When playing in matches, he could often catch on to how the other team is playing. To which side the setter sets too just by the hand placement in the air. Or just by glancing a little towards the back to see which people are running towards the front, who’s sprinting the fastest, and whose bringing their arms back to swing. He would also notice the jumping patterns of the spikers, and how high their middle blockers would jump. This all helped him in the world of blocking, that way he could know the perfect time to jump, and when not too. 

When Suna was off the court, he often caught himself noticing things about his teammates. Granted, he had already taken notice before, because noticing what your teammate’s preferences are is an important factor, he slowly began to figure out how their minds worked. He quickly figured out how to deal with his own team. He noticed their moods and remembered what each of them needed to make them better or for worse. He noticed how they would stand while talking to him, or to others, and would notice their facial expressions when seeing or talking about certain things. He was very good at being observant towards others, and his teammate’s always relied on him for that. 

There was always one person that Suna had the hardest time trying to observe, and that was Miya Osamu. You would think that since he had his twin, he would be exactly like him. The case was actually quite the opposite. While the other Miya twin, Atsumu, was often quite loud, Osamu was quiet. He was very reserved to himself, only slightly smiling, (which was more like a smirk,) at his brother’s stupid actions, or when someone would make a joke. Suna quickly discovered that Osamu was the quiet type. When they all met in their first year, Atsumu would go around and talk to everyone on the team, being his extroverted self, enjoying their presence around him. Osamu would either follow behind him, slightly hiding to avoid the conversation, or just sit out on the sidelines until practice started. 

After lots of simple gestures towards Osamu, Suna eventually started making conversation with him. He found out his likes, dislikes, favorite foods, and colors. They quickly ended up becoming best friends. Sure, it took a lot of convincing, and a lot of Suna doing all the talking, but Osamu eventually opened up. After Osamu decided to open up, they basically became inseparable. At school, either Osamu or Suna came into the other’s classroom during break or lunch, often bringing food or something with volleyball in the subject. Almost every day after school and practice, the two would walk home together, sometimes leaving poor Atsumu behind when he wasn’t walking with someone. At practice, water breaks were spent together, serves were aimed for each other, (unless they were playing with Atsumu, when they would aim serves for him, just to piss him off.) Even though the twins were also inseparable, Suna soon became apart of it and turned it into a trio. 

Eventually, some of the teammates were starting to get suspicious at how close the two were. 

When they would all hang out after school, one would often lay his head on the other’s shoulder, taking a quick power nap before going off to do other things. If one was sleeping and the group was growing too loud, one would tell them to quieten down. This would often lead to a huff from Atsumu, but both just ended laughing gently back at it. When they were both awake and are present in the group, of course, one would be laying on another’s shoulder, but instead of falling asleep, they would stare off and fumble with the other’s fingers or sleeves on a loose t-shirt. Often, one would come back to reality and find themselves playing with the other’s hand. As if it was just drawing shapes or lines, or playing with the tips of their fingers, they could never stop fidgeting with the other’s things. At first, it seemed like just a thing that would happen if they were nervous, but it soon became a calming technique for both of them. One would fidget, the other would like the feeling. 

Atsumu one day walked into the house after hanging out with his wonderful boyfriend, Sakusa, one day and saw the two of them asleep, cuddling on the couch. That was the exact moment he knew, the two were dating, and he couldn’t help but smile all giddy about it. His twin wasn’t always the one who wanted to express his emotions, as his brother would express them just as well as kids towards their parents.

After finishing his quick, little fit about how cute they were together, he snapped a photo of them and headed upstairs to his room.

He definitely sent it to the (new) group chat (without Osamu and Suna in it, purposely naming it “secretly dating suspicions CONFIRMED.”) Once sending the photo, he quickly got responses that summed up to be, “I knew it,” and “Awe, they’re so cute together.” He smiled at the responses, loving how they silently approve of the relationship they had all suspected. After talking in the new group chat, he soon got a private text from Sakusa. “Are you going to send them the photo too?” Atsumu quickly responded, saying, “Yes, but he’s going to be pretty mad that I found out and told all of you.” Sukusa smiled down at his phone as he read that message. “The boys are probably going to tease them all day tomorrow,” he replied. “I know :),” Atsumu says. “I’m going to go shower,” Sakusa replies. “Good, you stink,” Atsumu said. “I do not!” Sakusa retaliated. Atsumu left the conversation there and turned on his TV. 

Suna slowly opened his eyes, trying to move around and stretch, but was stopped. He lifted his head up confused, wondering where he was, but quickly figured out where he was. He saw he was wrapped in his boyfriend’s secure arms. He smiled as he sank back down, getting comfortable once again, forgetting about the possibility of moving and waking him up. After some time of laying there, trying to wake up from the mini nap he took, he finally managed to turn over so he could lay his head on Osamu’s chest. After that, Osamu made a “hmm,” sound, and tried to move around a little bit, before opening his eyes. “Good morning, beautiful,” Suna whispered, laying his head back down on Osamu’s chest. Osamu smiled at his words before letting out a heavy breath one again. Stretching his legs out and bringing his hand to lay on Suna’s back, he smiled at this feeling. 

See what Atsumu didn’t know, is the couple had been dating around 4 months now. All of it was going perfectly for the two of them. They hadn’t fought, they were as caring as ever to each other, the only problem was trying to keep it from the team. The whole time the team was trying to figure out if they were dating, they were trying their best to hide it. Yes, they were good at keeping the secret, as Atsumu secretly just found out about it, but there were times when they almost did slip up. Sometimes it was at practice, or when the team was just hanging out in general. One of them always nudged the other one when they got too close to exposing themselves, so it was all fine. 

After the two were laying on the couch for a bit, Osamu grew tired of the quietness. His mind was wandering, and wondering minds were never good for him. His mind luckily wasn’t going too far, but it was going to the place it had been going to for a while now. 

Kissing. 

See, Osamu had never kissed anyone, he was too afraid too, and he never learned. He wanted Suna to be his first kiss. He determined that for a fact. He was afraid in all honesty. He was afraid that he would be so bad at it, Suna would never want to kiss him again. It would be so bad, they would break up, they couldn't continue the relationship anymore.

Osamu felt a tap on his shoulder. “What’s wrong babe?” Osamu shook his head, replying with a faint voice saying, “Nothing.” Suna didn’t believe it for a minute. He sat up, crawling further onto his boyfriend’s lap until he was sitting on top of him, looking him in the eyes. “I know that look, c’mon, tell me, please?” Suna basically begged. He hated seeing Osamu with that face. It was the face of worry, regret. It was the face of overthinking.

Osamu huffed at his words, as Suna gently smiled. No matter how hard Osamu tried, he could never hide things from Suna. Suna was an observer after all. “I- I feel bad.” Suna was confused, what could he possibly feel bad about? Suna tilted his head in confusion. “I feel bad because we haven’t had our first kiss yet.” Suna’s face dropped, but quickly went into a smile, gently laughing. “Stop laughing!’ Osamu said, bringing his hands over his face, trying to cover the blush that turned his whole face red, ‘it's not funny!” Suna finished his laughing fit, before gently pulling his hands away from Osamu’s face. 

“Babe, you should not feel bad about that at all, we have had this discussion before. I will always wait for you, I promise.”

(This feels like I’m about to start writing where he makes him not innocent LMAO)

Osamu’s eyes softened at his words. “So, how do I do it? Kissing, I mean.” Suna had never been asked this question before, he just kinda did it. “I mean, all you do is bring your mouth to a person’s lips, and connect? I guess?” Suna didn’t really know how to explain it.

All of a sudden, Osamu sat up and placed his lips on Suna’s. Suna was shocked at first, his eyes still wide open when it happened, but he quickly closed them, melting into the kiss. Osamu pulled away after a couple of seconds, breathless. “L- like that?” He asked shyly, bringing his hand behind his neck, scratching it awkwardly. Blush crept all over Suna’s face, as he was shocked Osamu would be that confident in doing it. Suna didn’t have any words, as it felt magical. The way his lips felt on his, he-

He loved it.

“Do it again,” Suna whispered. Osamu smiled and quickly pressed his lips against Suna’s once again. Suna quickly melted into it once again, before the two started moving their lips together, molding them even more. 

All of a sudden, they heard a voice behind them. “Oh shit,” Suna whispered as he turned around. There was Atsumu, standing at the bottom of the steps, staring in awe at the two. “I knew it,” Atsumu said. 

Let’s just say, Osamu jumped up and beat his brother’s ass. 

Oh, and they continued kissing after they went into Osamu’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was my first fic posting on here aha
> 
> Sorry if it was low-key bad, I haven't written in a while. I just thought this prompt was cute :)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if it was short, I tried aha


End file.
